


Зов тьмы

by DodoTheBird



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comfort Food, Demons, Dorks in Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoTheBird/pseuds/DodoTheBird
Summary: Здоровье Сала становится все хуже, и, возможно, к этому как-то причастны бестелесные жильцы.





	1. Часть 1. Зубы и Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call of the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828761) by [Najti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najti/pseuds/Najti). 



–Больше не рискуй возвращаться на пятый этаж, – внезапная враждебность в голосе миссис Сандерсон ударила Салли, как кирпич. Он просто пришел сказать привет или типа того, как делал всё время. Все начиналось вполне нормально, она была жизнерадостна и добра, как обычно. Рана на ее горле зашипела, но лицо не потеряло своей теплоты.  
–Эм, что ты имеешь в виду? ─ невиновно спросил Сал и осторожно сделал шаг назад.  
–УБИРАЙСЯ! – прокричала из ужасной раны, а нереальное тело стало раза в два больше и, затем, снова сжалось перед тем как исчезнуть в полу, оставляя задыхающегося парня в комнате. Он чувствовал, будто что-то копалось в его желудке, как когти, но это прекратилось до того, как он расстегнул свою кофту, чтобы увидеть источник боли. Как всегда.  
Но слова, сказанные миссис Сандерсон, не желали оставлять его. Почему ему не нужно ходить на пятый этаж? Он бывал здесь каждый день, проверяя каждого из более-не-живущих жильцов. Они медленно открывались ему, Сал начинал узнавать о них больше. Что-нибудь изменилось? Может быть, Красноглазый Демон вернулся? Он хотел знать, почему убитая женщина сказала ему это.  
–Сал! Твою мать, ответь мне!  
Упс, он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, что его рация чуть ли не орала на него взволнованным голосом Ларри, который также начал задыхаться. Возможно, лифт был слишком медленным для него, поэтому тот предпочел лестницу.  
Сал уже собирался нажать кнопку на рации, но затем заметил нечто, вроде маленькой искорки на полу, на месте, где появлялся призрак. Как будто в каком-то гипнозе голос Ларри снова затих, парень направился к тому месту, чтобы рассмотреть это. На него «смотрел», лежащий между двух досок, конверт со сверкающей, золотой печатью на нем.  
Он медленно протянул руку за ним, но, как только он сунул свои пальцы в трещину в полу, он почувствовал приступ ужаснейшей боли. Это доски сомкнулись на его руке, разрывая все, что могли и голодно грызли ее, возможно желая большего. Салли закричал, пытаясь спасти остатки его руки, упорно стараясь не замечать красную жидкость, текущую из деревянного рта на полу. Но это было невозможно. Дерьмодерьмодерьмо. Чувство того, что только что он лишился части себя, не способный почувствовать свою руку… Его мысли мчались, запутывались, разум затуманился болью, но он, наконец, вырвал свою руку и упал на спину. Здесь была кровь, повсюду, кровь на полу, на одежде. Рот в полу начал разжевывать все украденное, поражая Сала этим звуком ломающихся костей и разрывающейся плоти. Парень продолжал кричать, слезы катились по его, скрытому под протезом, лицу, пока он держал себя за запястье. Ларри мог войти сюда в любую секунду, он позвонит в 911, Ларри-  
–Что за хуйня, чувак?  
Ларри ворвался в комнату, держа в руке вторую рацию, и озадаченно огляделся вокруг.  
Не было никакого рта в полу, ни крови, Сал сильно сжимал свое правое запястье, рука, которая, как он думал, была потеряна, на самом деле, была чуть покрасневшей. Он все еще смотрел на нее, представляя, как часть ее была откушена деревянным ртом прямо на его глазах. Парень тяжело вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал чью-то руку на его плече.  
Он сразу же оглянулся на ее обладателя, было видно, что Ларри очень беспокоился за своего лучшего друга.  
Дыхание парня медленно становилось нормальным, но была одна вещь, которую он точно не рискнул бы сделать. Он ни за что не собирался достать конверт снова.  
–САЛ! ─ звук появился снова, и он посмотрел на Ларри, только широко открытые и напуганные глаза Сала были видны за протезом.  
–Л-Ларр-р… – начал он, но, внезапно почувствовал такую сухость в горле, будто сглотнул горсть песка или только что съел горящую спичку. Парень закашлял, но все еще крепко держал свою руку. Пока его друг не разнял пальцы Сала, и тот не смог почувствовать свою руку.  
Снова, его приятель был здесь, чтобы помочь, задыхаясь и потирая его спину, чтобы помочь парню оправиться. Когда дыхание Сала пришло в норму, Ларри заговорил:  
–Что за хуйня, чувак?  
Это были ожидаемые слова в такой ситуации, но, одновременно, неожиданные вовсе. Сал глубоко вздохнул, еще раз. Вдох, выдох…  
–Эй, посмотри на меня. Что за херня тут произошла? ─ беспокойство в его голосе вывело Салли из временного ступора, и тот посмотрел на лиц Ларри. – Типа, звал тебя кучу раз, но ты не отвечал, потом ты закричал, будто это был конец света. Что произошло, Салли-Кромсали? ─ он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. Голубоволосый трясся, но принял это предложение и медленно встал. Его ноги будто бы были сделаны из желе и камня одновременно, неустойчивые и тяжелые. Вздох, еще один, просто не паникуй.  
–Я-я говорил с ней, – его друг ободряюще кивнул. ─ Но потом-потом она закричала на меня- и это-это… – он посмотрел на дырку в полу, где появлялся рот. Ларри проследил за его взглядом и подошел к ней, оставляя дрожащего парня медленно отходить к стене, пока Сал не ощутил холодные доски сквозь ткань своей кофты.  
–Тут что-то внутри…  
–Осторожно! ─ Сал все еще дрожал, вдруг пасть в полу откроется снова и полностью проглотит его лучшего друга.  
Но, вместо этого, Ларри просто взял конверт. Вот оно. Ни острых деревянных зубов, ни боли, ни крови, ничего. Он немного подержал его, до того, как шагнул к Салу, но тут же остановился, увидев реакцию друга.  
Он выглядел так, будто пытался слиться с, поврежденной временем, стеной. Его маска не выражала эмоций, но эти голубые глаза кричали ему, не подходить ни на шаг ближе с этой вещью.  
Он все еще чувствовал влажность крови на своей одежде, боль клыков, вырывающих его пальцы…  
Вдох. Вдох. Медленно...  
Ларри стоял в шаге от него, оставив ту чертову вещь у щели в полу.  
–Шшш, успокойся…  
Сал, в своей большой кофте, сжимался в ужасе, затягивая свои хвостики, черт, он выглядел таким маленьким. Обычно, его позитив компенсировал эту крошечность, но сейчас…  
–Я-я в порядке, – сказал он, когда удушье и видение, наконец, прошло.  
–Я даже не хочу спрашивать, что ты увидел, ─ сказал Ларри, погладив Сала по голове. Неизвестно как, но это успокоило испуганного парня, пусть даже не на много. – Может, возьмем горячего шоколада и отдохнем у меня?  
Изначально, у них не было плана. Они просто хотели посетить призраков и расспросить их, помнят ли они что-нибудь о культе. Но, кажется, об этом не могло быть и речи, на данный момент. Кивок, кивок, кивок.  
У них не заняло много времени, чтобы добраться до лифта и спуститься в подвал. По пути туда, Сал почувствовал, что его ноги становятся более и более ватными, будто они скоро сломаются под его весом. Снова, вдох.  
Он споткнулся, когда они проходили мимо торгового автомата, к счастью Ларри подхватил его до того, как лицо Сала встретилось с ковром. Было ясно, что парень еще толком не пришел в себя. Это взволновало Ларри еще больше.  
–Может, ты не выспался?  
–Н-нет, ─ было трудно дышать, тем более говорить. – Не это.  
–Ладно. Может новые лекарства или типа того? Или новая диета?  
–Тоже са… ─ ответ прервался кашлем.  
–Чувак, должна быть причина. Почему-то, почти после каждой встречи с призраком ты чувствовал себя примерно также последние две недели. Бля, почему я только разрешил тебе идти одному, у меня нет идей.  
–Все нормально, – прошептал Сал, так было гораздо удобнее, чем разговаривать. Его горло все еще жгло огнем, но не так сильно, как раньше.  
Ларри занялся приготовлением лучшего лекарства в мире ─ горячего шоколада. Не было ничего, чего он не мог бы исправить! По крайней мере, так было раньше, когда он был еще ребенком.  
Сал подогнул свои колени к груди, будто пытался стать невидимым на стуле.  
–Все нормально, чел. Здесь нет призраков. Последний ушел после той ночи.  
О, да. Ночь, когда Ларри спас Сала от Красноглазого Демона и понял, что его отец покинул его семью.  
Парень медленно разлил сладкую жидкость в две кружки, на одной был логотип группы Sanity Fall*, а на другой толстый улыбающийся кот. Было довольно очевидно, какая кому принадлежит. Он присел рядом с Салом, дрожащим от грязи, и похлопал его по спине. Парень только кивнул в ответ и взял чашку в свои тонкие трясущиеся руки.  
Горячая жидкость приятно обжигала губы и горло, но из-за нее все ужасные картины этого дня ненадолго пропали. Он снова покашлял, доставляя Ларри еще больше причин для беспокойства.  
Салли поправил свой протез, чтобы прикрыть свой рот и схватился руками за кружку, пытаясь согреть свои холодные пальцы. Он похудел, даже если никто вокруг этого не заметил, благодаря его кофте.  
–Лучше?  
–Типа того.  
Особо лучше не стало, но хоть что-то. Он не смог подавить зевок, но мысли о предстоящих ночных кошмарах пугали его. Происходящее в них преследовало его, даже когда он полностью просыпался, Сал будет полностью подвергаться их воздействиям.  
–Тебе серьезно стоит выспаться.  
–Сейчас примерно восемь вечера.  
–Чувак, призраки забирают у тебя энергию, чтобы вернуться в этот мир. Тебе нужно восстановить ману, чтобы сражаться с ними.  
Ладно, это заставило Сала улыбнуться. Ларри, скорей всего, знал, как поменять его настроение за несколько секунд. Он отодвинул протез, чтобы сделать еще один глоток шоколада и улыбнулся, когда теплое ощущение разлилось по всему телу.  
–Хочешь поспать на моей кровати? Я все равно не смогу уснуть.  
Это был риторический вопрос, его друг затянул Сала туда, даже без его согласия, пока парень лишь кивал и смотрел на него с благодарностью. Кровать Ларри была одной из удобнейших мест для сна во всех Апартаментах Эддисона, со всеми одеялами, таблетками, запахом пиццы и чувством безопасности, но он не решался признаться в этом самому мистеру Эддисону.  
С пустыми кружками в раковине и с желудками набитыми этим удивительным лекарством, оба парня пошли в комнату Ларри, маленькую пещеру, где ничто не могло им навредить.  
Сал сразу же упал на матрас и одеяла, слишком уставший, чтобы позаботиться о ремнях протеза, впивающихся в кожу. Ларри заботливо подтолкнул его свисающую ногу, заставляя Сала засмеяться и переместиться на кровать полностью. Высокий парень накинул на него одеяло, но голубоволосый уже уснул.  
Только немного больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sanity Fall - музыкальная группа из игры.
> 
> Эта же работа на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7691390
> 
> Хм, не думаю, что тут найдется кто-то русский, но если кто-то это читает, то спасибо вам :3  
> Не забудьте прочитать оригинал и дождитесь вторую часть.


	2. Часть 2. Зов о помощи

Очередной кошмар. Гораздо хуже, чем предыдущие.  
Салли внезапно сел, вдыхая воздух так, будто он тонул несколько секунд назад. Он оглядел комнату в поисках Ларри. И нашел его, сидящим на табуретке у мольберта. Его лучший друг , как обычно, рисовал. Сал облегченно вздохнул, перед тем, как заметил цвета на холсте. Что-то красное, черное, коричневое…  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав лицом свежий воздух. О нет, Ларри, нет, он не мог, он не мог просто-  
Прямо рядом с Ларри на тумбочке лежал протез. Через несколько секунд Сал понял, что именно тот рисовал. Отвратный вид его собственного лица.  
Он не смог остановиться и заплакал. Преданный, вот как он себя чувствовал. Сал никогда не разрешал кому-то увидеть свое лицо, кроме одного раза с Эш в школе. Никому больше. Даже лучшему другу. Но какое это теперь имеет значение? Он был здесь, напевая новый трек Sanity Fall, пока рисовал лицо Салли, даже более ужасное и искаженное, больше шрамов, крови и губы в беззвучной гримасе агонии…  
−Чувак, ты в порядке? ─ его голос вернул Сала к реальности. Ничего плохого не происходило, протез был на его лице, его секрет был в безопасности. Мольберт Ларри вместе с холстом был накрыт огромной грязной тряпкой, которая раньше была белой.   
─Салли-кромсали!   
«Ларри-кромсали!» хотел было ответить Сал, но горло опять запершило. Его щеки были влажные, непохожие на то, что происходило внутри.  
И снова Ларри появился рядом, чтобы спасти положение. С нежным взглядом, похлопыванием по голове, и возможно, заранее заготовленной кружкой с шоколадом. Скорей всего, за последние дни он выпил его слишком много.  
–Еще один?  
Кивок.  
−Хочешь рассказать об этом?  
Сказать о том, как Ларри предал его, сняв протез, несмотря на то, что он бы никогда не сделал это в реальности? Потому что он не смог бы… или смог?  
Сал покачал головой. Его хвостики, грязные и явно нуждающиеся в уходе, легкими прядками падая ему на лицо.  
Ларри вздохнул и только еще раз погладил его по голове. Затем подошел ближе и сжал в тугих объятиях. Но не важно, насколько утешительным это было, не важно, как много раз он его погладил, Сал не мог перестать чувствовать странное беспокойство.  
–Я… Я пойду приму свои таблетки, ─ прошептал он и посмотрел на часы. −…и подготовлюсь к школе.  
─Нахуй школу.  
–Я достаточно выспался, я в порядке.  
−Уверен?  
─Ага.  
–Салли-кромсали.  
−Ларри-кромсали.  
Наконец, он отстал от Сала. Боже, он был действительно грязный. Даже грязнее, чем Ларри, черт, волосы были немытые и спутанные, от следов засохшего шоколада на маске он чувствовал себя еще более замаранным. Или даже отвратительным. Усталость не хотела отступать, горло першило, будто от горсти песка, голова раскалывалась…  
─Эээх…  
После принятия лекарств и чистки протеза он вернулся в подвал, где высокий парень уже был готов к очередному школьному дню. Он выглядел немного уставшим, но лишь немного. Салли, однако, не выглядел лучше ни на йоту и, как только вошел в комнату, со стоном рухнул на кровать.  
Ларри засмеялся и растрепал и без того запутанные волосы Салли, получив в ответ что-то неразборчивое.  
–Мог бы остаться с тобой, но мои оценки не настолько хорошие, как твои, поэтому мне придется хотя бы посещать занятия.  
−Ммммффмммм.  
─И, что это быыло?  
–Не завали и этот учебный год, тупица, ─ Сал приподнял свою голову, чтобы сказать это, и посмотрел на своего друга со слабой, скрытой под протезом, улыбкой. И издал что-то вроде писка, получив толчок локтем по рёбрам.  
–Не призывай Сатану, когда я уйду.  
−Дерьмо, а я уже приготовил свечи.  
Ларри помахал ему и медленно покинул комнату, когда Сал тихо засмеялся. Следующим был забег до школы, потому что он, черт возьми, опаздывал.  
…и из-за очередного опоздания задержат после уроков. Пиздец.  
Ларри позвонил своей матери на перемене, чтобы сказать ей, что Сал хреново себя чувствует, но Лиза объявила, что тот уже ушел. Только заставив Ларри волноваться еще больше.  
Уроки изо. Его любимый предмет помог снять стресс по поводу Салли, его отца, почти обо всем плохом, что происходило в мире. Запах краски, звуки легких мазков кистей по холсту. Самое расслабляющее место в мире номер 2. 1 наверно принадлежало-  
Хруст, бззз, больше шума. Он сразу же вскочил в поисках своего рюкзака.  
Его рация включилась, даже определенно далеко от своей копии. Звук был слишком громкий, и другие ученики начали бросать на него раздраженные взгляды. Учитель приказал Ларри выключить ее.  
Хотел бы, но услышал голос Сала, исходящего из рации. Это было короткое, прерывистое слово, заглушенное хрустом и жужжанием устройства. Резкая дрожь прошла вдоль позвоночника и он спросил учителя, можно ли выйти.  
Неа, извини. Последний час занятий и задержка после уроков, затем он мог уходить. Несколько проклятий слетело с его рта, и раздались очередные потрескивания, нарушившие тишину класса.  
Эшли, сидевшая в другом конце класса, подошла к нему, сказав учителю, что у нее возникли некие проблемы с красками.  
─Что-то случилось?  
–Рация говорила. Салли выглядел хреново утром, теперь он пытается связаться со мной.  
−Ладно, выберись отсюда так быстро, как возможно.  
Затем она подошла к учителю изо, сказав, что плохо себя чувствовала, и быстро побежала к апартаментам Эдисона.  
Сал чувствовал себя довольно паршиво, даже после принятия таблеток, скудного завтрака и очередного короткого сна. Сон не давал никаких сил. Но ему все еще нужно было забрать его Gear boy из квартиры миссис Сандерсон. Стараясь не обращать внимания на конверт, он схватил свою паранормальную приставку и выбежал из комнаты. Он не знал почему, но безобидный кусочек бумаги пугал его. Что-то кипело внутри, как бы говоря ему не трогать при любых обстоятельствах. Меган, может она могла объяснить, что имела в виду женщина.  
Несколько минут спустя он сделал шаг из лифта на испачканный и грязный ковер пятого этажа.  
И тут же почувствовал разницу. Воздух был тяжелый, будто что-то мешало ему вздохнуть глубже. 50… 50… Какой там номер квартиры у Меган? Он вслепую открыл дверь и достал обновленный Gear boy. Он сразу засветился ядовито-зеленым, показывая присутствие призрака. Щелк.  
Появилась маленькая девочка, но почему не в ванной?  
─Привет, Салли-кромсали… Почему ты не послушал? – грусть в ее голосе удивила его. Меган никогда до этого не звучала так депрессивно. Конечно, она была мертва, иногда не такая позитивная, но по большей части она была жизнерадостной , постоянно улыбающейся девочкой. Но вчера и сегодня… Она становилась все менее счастливой в присутствии Сала.  
−Просто посмотри на себя. Ты не можешь продолжать рассказывать мне сказки на ночь.  
Когти впивались в его желудок, клетка в виде ребер стягивалась.  
─Она не смогла выразить это в словах, но я могу. Ты подобрался к нашему миру слишком близко, Салли-кромсали. Это наносит ущерб твоему здоровью, мы все видим, как ты заболеваешь. К тому же папа смотрит.  
−Демон, верно? – он видел, как половицы двигались, будто под ними что-то было. Девочка тоже это заметила.  
─Он пытается снова поймать тебя, Салли-кромсали. Позови на помощь и прекрати связываться с нами.  
В этот же момент гигантское черное создание выпрыгнуло из пола с оглушительным ревом. Образ этого не был человеческим, больше похожий на многоножку, но одна вещь оставалась. Эти глубокие кроваво-красные глаза, которые раздирали его на части, желая остаться в чудовищном одиночестве.  
Рука Сала тут же схватила рацию, и тот побежал к двери.  
–Ларри?! – многоножка впилась когтями в стену прямо рядом с ним, отрезая единственный путь к спасению. Не то чтобы ему нужно было это делать, дверь уже проглочена полом. Вся комната, будто отвернулась от него, все было под контролем демона. Как это еще существовало?!  
─Ларри! Помоги! – прокричал он в рацию, пытаясь избежать гигантских когтей, которые разорвали древесину, прямо рядом с ним. Сал издал ужасающий крик, когда ноги предали его, и он упал на пол с глухим стуком. Его лицо начало болеть, легкие лишили его кислорода. Многоножка в миг приняла человеческий образ и схватила за волосы, заставляя его подняться. Салли завопил, пытаясь выбраться из рук демона, но это была капля в море. Краем глаза он заметил Меган. Она просто стояла в центре комнаты, лучик света в тьме. Но девочка ничего не могла сделать, только смотреть, как демон, поднимая, держал парня за шею.  
В борьбе за воздух, Салли издал слабый писк, чувствуя, как реальность исчезает. Его конечности онемели, без сил на любое движение. Зрение затуманилось, только красные глаза демона виделись в темноте, гипнотизируя его, останавливая от сопротивления. Но он не хотел умирать! Не сейчас! Не перед-  
Темная фигура исчезла.  
Тело Сала упало на пол, как только дверь открылась.  
−САЛ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что, пасаны, с новым годом.


	3. Часть 3. Плохие слова и немного веселья

Ладно, это было плохо. Боже, это было ужасно.  
Рация молчала все это время, без  хруста, без знака каких-либо попыток связаться. От этого он волновался еще больше. Им овладело чувство вины, как он мог оставить Салли одного! Было предсказуемо, что тот снова мог попасть в неприятности.  
На перемене учитель сказал ему, что кто-то из дома хотел поговорить с ним. Ларри старался не показывать, насколько он нервничал, когда поднимал телефонную трубку.  
Это была Эшли, она передала ему, что нашла Салли без сознания на пятом этаже в 504-й.  
Сразу после задержания после уроков Ларри ураганом пролетел сквозь холл и выбежал на улицу. Осенний морозец не сравнится с холодом ужаса за жизнь Салли. Призраки что-то сделали с ним? Через несколько минут он, задыхаясь, стоял перед дверью Апартаментов Эддисона.  
Он сейчас же вынул рацию:  
–Салли-кромсали!  
Несколько секунд скрипящей тишины.  
−Ларри? – это была Лиза.  
−Мама? Где ты, что с Салом?  
–Мы все внизу.  
Он почувствовал, будто нырнул в пустоту, тишина нарушалась приглушенным шумом, будто кто-то шептал что-то за стеной. А потом, сетка мягких рук поймала его и вытащила его неподвижное тело на поверхность, куда-то в безопасность, куда-то в тепло. Здесь было чье-то знакомое присутствие, запах кого-то он хорошо знал, но не мог сейчас дотронуться до него.  
Все было размыто, голова отвратно пульсировала, от чего он тихо стонал.  
−Дерьмо, спасибо, все равно, существует ли бог в этом ебаном мире!  
–Ларри-кромсали?  
−Ты испугал меня до усрачки, Салли-кромсали.  
Он, наконец, попробовал открыть свои веки. Кто-то пролил на них клей? Скорее нет, но чувствовалось оно именно так.  
Ну, он был в комнате Ларри. Точнее, на его кровати. Но почему..? Ээх, голова была тяжелая, он чувствовал, как его тошнило. Было неуютно холодно в комнате, но почему? В этой комнате никогда не было так…  
─Теперь, чувак. Что за херня происходит? – Ларри присел на край матраса, смотря на него с волнением.  
−…  
─Саллиии.  
–…обними, пожалуйста.  
С заметными: «Что за хуйня происходит?!», Ларри пялился на него, пока парень сел и посмотрел в ответ.  
─Земля вызывает Салли-кромсали, прием?  
Ну, разум Сала был затуманен, его глаза выглядели,будто сейчас он грохнется в обморок. И он хотел обняться? Может он был так шокирован призраком?  
Ларри приблизился и посадил коротышку на колени. Возможно, для Сала этого был достаточно для Сала, он просто положил свою голову на плечо друга и снова закрыл свои голубые глаза.  
─О, черт, чувак, у тебя температура, ─  к слову, довольно высокая. Это немного объясняло его поведение. – Ну же, у меня есть пара таблеток на кухне.  
─Потоом, – проворчал Сал, все еще свернувшись. По крайней мере, он был в сознании, чтобы не снимать свою маску, уже что-то.  
─Никаких потом, чувак, – он медленно поднял Сала, дерьмо, он был такой легкий, Ларри положил его обратно и пошел на кухню. Была полночь, его мать давно спала. Он тихо схватил таблетки, о которых Лиза отзывалась,как о хороших против жара, и стакан воды, затем вернулся обратно.  
Салли все еще был таким, каким он его оставил – лежащим в бурито из одеял на кровати, скорее всего, пытающийся уснуть.  
–Может хотя бы расскажешь, что произошло наверху?  
–Демон.  
–Что? Мы же убили его!  
–Неа. Не делай этого.  
Ларри оставил таблетки и стакан на столе.  
–Не делать что?  
–Не снимать мой протез.  
Ок, сейчас Ларри, наверняка, был захвачен врасплох. Почему Сал вообще думал об этом? Может, Эш сняла его маску, когда нашла его, и, почти бессознательный, мозг Сала принял ее за демона? Хер знает.  
–Я никогда даже не собирался попробовать передвинуть его, чувак, ты это знаешь. Теперь, прими их.  
Он увидел, как Сал посмотрел в сторону, медленно поднимая таблетки своими трясущимися руками, и едва сдвинул протез, чтобы проглотить их.  
–Ты останешься здесь пока твой отец не вернется.  
–Угу, – он сделал глоток холодной воды,затем пробормотал что-то неразборчивое снова.  
–Тебе стоит перестать так волноваться обо мне, – Ларри засмеялся и погладил его по синим волосам. Сал хихикнул в ответ.  
–Тебе не надо спать с ним, наверное, – он мягко постучал по щеке его протеза. – Сними его, я обещаю, что не буду смотреть.  
Сал не выглядел довольным,но кивнул. Его друг отвернулся и поднял руки, будто сдавался.  
–Не подглядывай! – коротышка снова напомнил.  
Было гораздо больше шорохов за спиной, чем думал парень. Но, наконец, Сал дотронулся до его плеча, и, через пару секунд,Ларри обернулся. Салли уже смотрел в стену. Его протез лежал на стуле, рядом с пакетами таблеток и... это что гребанный ГЛАЗ в стакане с водой, что за хуйня, что глаз забыл там, и как он туда попал, типа, ЧТО ЗА ХЕРЬ.  
Успокойся. Мысленно материться будешь позже. Но. НО. ЭТО СУЧИЙ ГЛААААЗ. Он должен спросить!  
–Какого черта это глаз делает в воде? – он даже показал на него, игнорируя тот факт, что Сал был повернут к нему спиной.  
–Мой стеклянный глаз,– сказал он, словно это было что-то обычное.  
Ага, вообще нормально.  
–Чувак, ебать, он металлический, – тихий смешок был ему ответом.  
Но Ларри только что вспомнил...  
–Вот черт, чувак, ты, типа, ел что-нибудь сегодня? Или вчера? – все, что он мог вспомнить, это как они оба ели просроченную пиццу на обед, в тот день, когда произошел случай с миссис Сандерсон. Тогда Сал проспал кучу времени, ушел домой, вернулся, снова поспал... Завтрак.  
–Боже мой, не надо морить себя голодом, чувак, черт возьми, позаботиться о себе, я же не твоя мамочка.  
Упс.  
Это были плохие слова.  
Почти сразу же Сал напрягся и свернулся под одеялом. Пожалуйста нет, пожалуйста нет, пожалуйста, прошу:  
–Прости меня, черт, я не подумал, прости.  
Шмыг. Снова. Дерьмо.  
Поздравляем! Вы заставили вашего друга заплакать!  
–Дерьмодерьмодерьмо, извини, я не имел это ввиду, черт, бля, держись, черт, – Ларри чувствовал огромную дыру в своем словарном запасе в плане утешений.  
Он лег рядом с ним и свернул свои руки вокруг этого свертка беспорядочных голубых волос.  
Черт, он был **крошечным**.  
Теперь без безразмерной кофты, висящей на краю кровати, Ларри мог заметить еще одну вещь. Боже мой, его друг был худым. Кости выпирающие из под кожи, не более. Но как это могло произойти?! Он все еще помнил, каким был Сал, когда переехал сюда со своим отцом. Он был даже более полный тогда.  
–Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя отплатить за это, мелкий ублюдок, – прошептал он, все еще обнимая сопящего монстра из одеял. – Извини за это, случайно вырвалось. Давай выпьем по кружке шоколада, хорошо? – кивок. – Всегда работает.  
После нескольких извинений и утешений, он, наконец-то, вытащил Сала из постели. Но, сперва, он прикрывал свое лицо волосами, пока Ларри не вышел из комнаты, чтобы приготовить полуночный прием пищи.  
Утром, температура Салли была немного ближе к норме, но все такая же высокая. Ларри нужно было в школу, но, перед уходом, он сказал матери о болезни Сала и о том, что тому нужно больше есть. Оставив глаз и часть перекуса, что не должно было быть проблемой, ночью Сал одел свою кофту, после того, как понял, что в комнате было довольно холодно. Ларри спал на матрасе.  
И опять время школы! Ну, ему сначала нужно сдать домашнее задание, стараясь не волноваться за Сала, на что ушла большая часть прошлого дня.  
Он раскрыл секрет Салли только его друзьям. Эш и Тодд были шокированы, когда услышали о том, что произошло. Рыжий парень, видимо, провел ночь на пятом этаже, поэтому даже не подозревал о состоянии Сала.  
–Черт возьми, я так волнуюсь за этого парня, он выглядит, как оживший скелет, – Ларри вздохнул, распаковывая свой обед и, мысленно запоминая купить продуктов на обратном пути.  
–Он кто, твой хуев парень?  
Да, снова этот долбоеб. Трэвис –  враг Сала номер 1. И Ларри мог его игнорировать даже хуже, чем Сал. Но сейчас он был спокоен, он не мог остаться после уроков, он должен был позаботиться о лучшем друге.  
–Два чудика вместе, один уродливее другого, как мило, – с сарказмом сказал Трэвис.  
Эш и Тодд не остановили его. Или может они и пытались, но Ларри не заметил их и решил выбить весь дух из этого парня.  
Йей, снова после уроков.  
Лиза была немного, совсем чуть-чуть... нет, она была очень зла. Но, хотя бы, то, что он принес продукты, уже что-то.  
У Сала был хороший завтрак и обед, уж она то об этом позаботилась. Возможно, заметив, каким тощим он был. Ларри удивился, как долго так могло продолжаться? Неделю? Или что-то после того, как его отец уехал в командировку и, скорей всего, должен был остаться там надолго, было причиной внезапной потери веса Сала.  
Боже мой, как с ним сложно.  
Лиза сделала им бутербродов, перед тем, как ушла на работу. Ее сын взял еду и ушел в свою комнату. Он не знал, какую болезнь подхватил Сал, но он был уверен, это имело отношение к призракам.  
Салли сидел на кровати в куче одеял, он закрыл свои глаза, как только на низкой громкости заиграла песня Sanity Fall.  
Ларри закрыл дверь слишком громко, из-за чего коротышка сразу же открыл глаза и посмотрел на друга.  
–Привет, Ларри-кромсали, – он поёрзал под одеялами. – Извини за все неприятности и то, что сплю на твоей кровати. Я хотел уйти к себе, но Лиза-  
–О, заткнись уже, Салли-кромсали, – засмеялся он, ставя тарелку с бутербродами на табуретку перед ними, чтобы они оба могли взять их. – Как себя чувствуешь? Получше?  
–Да, намного. Спасибо за помощь.  
–Не за что, чувак. Расскажешь, что за дичь там произошла?  
–Эээм... Я забыл там приставку, поэтому я забрал ее и пошел повидаться с Меган, ну знаешь, за ответами, – он взял бутерброд, с торчащими из него полосками сыра. Без мяса, конечно. Ларри почти стал веганом после того колбасного инцидента, не ел мяса из школы или каких-либо неизвестных производителей, то же касалось и Сала.  
–Она сказала мне что-то... типа прекратить навещать ее? А потом, появился демон, и я начал кричать в рацию, – парень нахмурился. – И он схватил меня и начал душить. Он бы убил меня, если бы ты не пришел.  
–Что?  
–Я звал тебя и последняя вещь, которую я помню, это как кто-то кричал: "Сал", – большие голубые глаза остановились на Ларри.  
Ладно, он не помнил Эш, и не понимая почему, но Ларри не захотел рассказывать ему правду.  
–Я сказал тебе вчера, когда-нибудь ты мне отплатишь за это, – и он шутливо взъерошил волосы своего друга, чтобы услышать смех в ответ.   
–Эй! Я только что их причесал! – он притворился,будто пытается снять руку Ларри с головы. – Хотя, не то чтобы ты что-то знал об этом, – озорство в этих голубых глазах, вот черт.  
–Ты мелкий...!  
Они, смеясь, начали сражаться на кровати, катаясь по одеялам.  
–Возьми это!  
–О нет, демон снова нападает! – удивительно, как Сал мог взять свой страх и превратить это во что-то забавное за несколько секунд. И Ларри решил подыграть.  
–Рар, я съем тебя живьем!  
Они дрались так, пока оба не успокоились, все еще надрывая свои задницы от смеха.  
–Я еще не закончил! – засмеялся Ларри и заключил Сала в тугих объятиях.  
–Демон душит меняя! Помогите!  
Дверь внезапно открылась.  
Вообще, Тодд собирался навестить их, как вдруг услышал шум. Голос Салли, который, скорее всего, звучал, как зов о помощи, поэтому бедный парень сразу же открыл дверь с включенной приставкой, собиравшийся что-то сделать с ужасным демоном, без явной причины появившимся в комнате Ларри.  
Но единственная вещь, которую он увидел, это один парень, обнимающий другого. Тот сидел с поднятыми руками, в знак того, что он сдался. Как разочаровывающе.  
Он стоял там несколько секунд, казавшихся вечностью. Затем, Ларри отпустил коротышку и отошел от него. Салли был весел, как всегда в кругу друзей:  
–Привет, Тодд!  
Рыжеволосый парень вздохнул и выключил устройство:  
–Добрый день, Сал, я пришел спросить тебя о твоем здоровье, – он не сводил взгляда с обоих парней.  
–Гораздо лучше, спасибо, что спросил, – он тепло посмотрел на Тодда, как обычно смотрел на учителей. Стойте, может он пытался избавиться от Тодда? Также, почему кончики его ушей немного покраснели?  
–Рад это слышать. Я принес таблетки из твоей квартиры, чтобы избавить тебя от нужды ходить туда.  
–Спасибо большое, – уголки его глаз немного приподнялись, в знак того, что он улыбнулся.  
–Я возобновлю свое расследование, поправляйся!– иии осторожно вышел из комнаты.  
Сал начал отрывать куски от бутерброда, чтобы пропихнуть их под сдвинутым протезом. Ох. ОХ. Он хотел избавиться от Тодда, чтобы поесть? Разве он не показывал часть своего рта никому, кроме Ларри? Это могло быть возможным, но в этом не было смысла. Салу не раз приходилось обедать в компании других людей, им всем нужно было есть в школьной столовой.  
Сал помахал рукой перед своим же лицом, чтобы остановить поезд своих мыслей, прежде чем он окончательно не ускорился.  
–Бутерброд, – сказал он, будто говорил Ларри, что это такое. Высокий парень засмеялся и откусил часть от своего, съев его с громким чавканьем.  
–Фуу, как некультурно! – Сал засмеялся и отвернулся от него, просовывая кусочки хлеба под протез. После драки он сидел на коленях Ларри и не хотел уходить с них.  
Боже, он был таким **крошечным**.  
Но Сал бы разозлился, услышав эти слова, если бы Ларри сказал их вслух.  
Тишинааааа.  
–Мне достать твои таблетки?  
–Не, потом.  
–Черт, тут везде крошки.  
–Ничего нового!  
–Я обещаю, ты когда-нибудь мне за это заплатишь!  
–Ты обещаешь каждый день, твои обещания давно потеряли силу! – он начал смеяться.  
–Мне нужна кровь невинных, чтобы провести ритуал "Ебанные обещание вернитесь обратно"!  
И они в шутку подрались снова. Ларри иногда давал своему другу выиграть, потому что, черт, у этого парня едва хватало сил, чтобы что-то сделать Ларри. Что волновало, была ли это болезнь или голодовка? Или все сразу?Через несколько минут они лежали на кровати, задыхались и смеялись одновременно.  
–Когда возвращается твой отец?  
–Должен вернуться на этой неделе или типа того, – Сал не выглядел, будто сильно скучал по нему, если быть честным, может компания его лучшего друга было всем, что нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя, как дома?  
Лицо Салли не выражало слишком много эмоций, поэтому Ларри приходилось читать по глазам, вместо остального тела. Больше всего по этим голубым глазам.  
Иногда, ему хотелось увидеть, что же прячет коротышка под протезом, это было не из-за простого любопытства. То, что Сал никогда никому не показывал свое лицо, подливало масло в огонь. Если бы он открыл его Ларри, это было бы знаком полного доверия. Это было бы то, что он хотел бы заполучить.  
–О чем думаешь, Ларри-кромсали?  
Земля вызывает Ларри. Прекрати мечтать о лице Салли снова.  
–Твоя болезнь. Почему причиной ей были призраки, почему красноглазый демон вернулся... Слишком много вопросов.  
–Меган говорила что-то, но я не могу вспомнить, дерьмо.  
–Может я могу поговорить с призраком и спросить?  
–Это... Нееет, нет, нет.  
Ларри смущенно посмотрел на него.  
–Почему, чувак?  
Ладно, мышцы Сала тоже имели значение. Он немного изменился.  
–Я не хочу, чтобы демон напал на тебя, – он грустно смотрел на Ларри своими большими глазами. Серьезно? Этот крошечный парень с высокой температурой, этот парень беспокоился за Ларри?  
–Мелкий ублюдок, – он растрепал его голубые волосы, которые и без того были взлохмачены после драки. – Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
–Давай пойдем и спросим кого-то, но вместе, поэтому если произойдет что-то плохое, ты можешь изгнать это прямо в ад, которому оно принадлежит! – Сал просто пылал энтузиазмом.  
–Как по мне, звучит неплохо!  
Он погладил Сала по голове, после чего они оба, наконец, поели, к удивлению, без происшествий. И Ларри был здесь, вместе с устройством Тодда, на всякий случай. И снова, он с волнением взглянул на тощего парня выбирающегося из горы одеял.  
Черт возьми, Сал был **крошечным**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух, ну я и отдохнула после нг. Скажите спасибо моей подруге, что я выпустила главу сейчас, а не на две недели позже:>


End file.
